A number of research and testing procedures require the use of an array in which multiple formulations are screened or evaluated simultaneously. For example, formulations are evaluated for their impact on removing a coating or soil deposited on nonporous substrates like glass, plastic, ceramic, stone, or metal. The primary consideration is that the formulation must not leak or wick out of the test area, and particularly not into the adjacent test area. However, formation of individual wells in the substrate itself is not desirable, because it would complicate manufacture and prevent uniform application of the soil or coating to the substrate.
Thus there is a need for a device and method for testing the same or different compositions in parallel with a variety of nonporous substrates.